The Prince's Addiction
by pomoli
Summary: [Vegeta x OC] The prince of all saiyans has a sick obsession. Following his return to Earth, Vegeta once again comes across the queen of the Succubi, Shinnosara. At first he does not remember her, but something about the way she fights...something about the way she calls everyone a "baka"... It's so familiar!
1. chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" The tears in her eyes. It broke his heart completely to see her like this, even if some would argue that he didn't have a heart.

"I'll come back, I promise. I won't forget about you." Which was entirely true. Seeing how she was the only one who could completely melt his cold exterior, the only one who could put him in his place.

Not to mention that beautiful body.

"If you do forget about me, you'll be in for a world of pain, you baka!!" she threatened. He couldn't help but smile at that. He just thought it was so cute, the way she said "baka".

"I told you, I won't forget about you. I even promised it and you know I don't make promises."

"You really, really promise?" She was crying again and he could almost feel his heart break yet again.

"I really, really promise." He glanced around before leaning towards her and kissing her forehead. It was about time for him to go.

He stepped into the space pod, waving goodbye to her one last time. Taking in all of her features one last time. He actually felt...devastated. He could not bear to leave her, but now it was too late.

The space pod took off for Planet Vegeta.


	2. chapter 2

She was their friend, but it was becoming unbearable for the Z-Fighters to hear her crying at night. Of course, they couldn't say this to her face, or she'd probably uppercut them with her scythe. Often, when they were hurt after battling or simply training, she would bring them to her home to treat them. And every single time, they would hear her.

Sobbing.

Calling out someone's name desperately.

Repeatedly asking why they had forgotten her for so long.

Mumbling that they had made a promise to her.

The Z-Fighters stood together in the barren wasteland. Two saiyans were about to land on Earth, and they wanted to be ready should those saiyans not be the friendly type.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Yamcha asked Krillin, who gulped and nodded.

"I guess I can try... Hey Shinnosara...you okay?" he asked.

The pink haired Succubus glanced at him before clenching her scythe a bit tighter. "Krillin, my dear friend...I am just lonely, and missing someone I held very close to my heart." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sure you'll find them again someday," Krillin told her with a soft smile. She smiled back at him, patting the top of his head.

"You are too kind."

The space pods were nearing Earth. Shinnosara knew she should stay, but these were the Z-Fighters, after all. They would do perfectly well fighting without her.

She went off to train by herself.

 _What? What is this power I'm sensing?_

 _Somewhere in the back of my head...I almost feel like I've felt this power before...but it's much stronger..._

 _No. I couldn't have felt this power before._

The space pods crashed into the Earth. After a moment or so, they opened, and two saiyans stepped out.

One was much taller than the other, and had facial hair.

As for the other, he was spiky haired with a generally unpleasant attitude from the looks of him.

Shinnosara could easily feel their energy. One of them she clearly did not recognize, but the other felt oddly familiar...

She quickly flew back to her friends, out of fear of what might become of them. Scythe in hand, she turned to face the saiyans, and her eyes widened.

 _No... That can't be him!_


	3. chapter 3

_"So, what's your name? I don't think you told me."_

 _The prince took a deep breath, the blush on his cheeks fading. "Vegeta."_

 _"Bejīta?" Translating his name to Japanese. She smiled as she explained why. "It sounds better when using honorary terms."_

"You..." Shinnosara started, staring at the spiky haired saiyan.

He glared over at her. "What do you want?"

At that, she growled out some before readying her scythe. "I want you to tell me who you are."

The saiyan smirked. "I am Vegeta, prince of all saiyans."

Her eyes widened so much she was sure they would pop out of her head. It _was_ him! But it was quite obvious that he couldn't remember her. She felt hurt, devastated even. He made a promise to her after all.

"Nappa!" he yelled at the saiyan next to him. "Go take care of the others. I will fight the girl myself." He grinned over at Shinnosara, laughing when she clenched her scythe tighter.

"B-baka!! You don't remember me at all!"

Vegeta stopped and glared at her again, however something about that "baka" was oddly familiar. Maybe, somewhere, he had heard it before...

"Am I supposed to remember you, girl?" hd growled out, completely ready to attack her if she gave the wrong answer.

"Of course! It's me, Shinnosara! And don't call me girl ever again!"

At that, Vegeta stopped. _Shinnosara?!_

 _"What's your name?" He turned to face her again. "I told you mine, now tell me yours."_

 _"Oh, me? My name is Shinnosara."_


	4. chapter 4

For once, the prince of all saiyans was speechless. Shinnosara? It was really her? He couldn't believe it!

He stared at her for a moment in shock and awe. She had only gotten more beautiful. Her hair was the color of a shy, blushing face, light pink and flowing all the way down her back. He felt a sudden strange urge to touch it, run his fingers through it while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her eyes, a soft and muted teal, seemed to expand as far as the ocean which their color so perfectly represented. But his eyes were mostly drawn to her body—her armor was doing nothing to cover her up.

His eyes were now fixated on her breasts, which had always been rather large, but they seemed to have doubled...no, tripled, in size. As I cannot think of an adequate size for them...they were _huge._ He couldn't help but start to think of some rather perverted things he'd do to her if they ever got the chance to be alone. He gulped and hoped she wouldn't notice him staring, as she had caught him so many times before.

For now, she didn't notice as she dropped her scythe and hugged him close to her, starting to cry softly into his shoulder. "Vegeta...I missed you..."

It took him a moment but he hugged her back tightly, his fingers absentmindedly running through her hair. "I missed you too, my queen..."

It was his pet name for her. Most people didn't know, but Shinnosara was the queen of the Succubi.

"My prince..." She stayed close to him for a few moments before gently pulling away, looking over at the other saiyan. "Um...could you maybe call him off?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Nappa! That's enough!" he called out. The other saiyan, Nappa, reluctantly stopped his onslaught. The Z-Fighters were all on the brink of death.

She left them sprawled out on her floor, which is a terrible way to treat guests, but Piccolo continuously complained about how much pain he was in, and she definitely wasn't going to show them compassion if they annoyed her.

That's exactly the type of thing someone who's hung around Vegeta long enough would do.

Now, she was in her room, changing out of her armor. Of course, Vegeta didn't know this, so when he flew up to the window to greet her, his words got caught in his throat at the sight of her in underwear.

"Hck—!" He almost had a nosebleed at the sight of her. Almost. Mostly he was just blushing profusely, his eyes drawn to her breasts again.

Lucky for him, Shinnosara didn't seem to mind. She finished changing and let him into her room. Besides, she had something to tell him. "Vegeta?"

"Yes, my queen?" he answered, bevoming somewhat...worried, at her tone. She sounded serious, was there something wrong?

"I...I've been meaning to tell you, but...I never had the chance..." She inhaled deeply and let it out again. "I'm in love with you..."


End file.
